rdefandomcom-20200214-history
Federal Investigation Bureau
The Federal Investigation Bureau (FIB) is a Law Enforcement Agency in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing in all of the HD Universe games. Overview The FIB is based on the real-life Federal Bureau of Investigation. It is suggested that, just like the real-life FBI, the FIB has the role of an internal intelligence agency and a federal criminal investigative body. As seen in GTA V, they also do domestic surveillance and counter-terrorism. Improvements from RDE FIB agents appear in Pillbox Hill during wanted levels. A new FIB agent model has been added for greater variety. Equipment * Pistol * Combat Pistol * Heavy Pistol * SMG * Carbine Rifle * Pump Shotgun FIB Police The FIB Police is a security division of the FIB with a duty to protect the FIB buildings (ie the FIB's field office at Pillbox Hill) and employees. Appears only in the supplement of the Federal Law and may appear around the center of Los Santos, however, they will be considered a bit rare to generate in the Realistic mod. The FIB Police is based on the real-life FBI Police. Equipment The FIB Police uses these weapons: * Pistol * Combat Pistol * Carbine Rifle * Pump Shotgun Vehicles The FIB Police uses these vehicles: * FIB Police Cruiser * FIB Police Granger * FIB Police Buffalo Gallery RDEfib3.PNG|FIB Police Cruiser RDEfib4.PNG|FIB Police Granger RDEfib5.PNG|FIB Police Buffalo Triva *Although they are common in other mods, in realistic mode they will be noncompliant. *In the realistic way many times the door of the tower of the IBF may be there a Security Enforcement Police element instead of the Police Fib. FIB Agents FIB Special Agents are criminal investigators that work with the police and other law enforcement agencies to combat dangerous crime, such as terrorism. They appear in the GTA storyline, and GTA online heist (Humane Labs). They wear bulletproof vests and/or jackets. They usually appear at Pillbox Hill, when it is 4 to 5 stars. But it can appear at 4 to 5 stars most places if you changed configuration. RDE added more variety to jackets, bulletproof vest, a undercover/plainclothes suit FIB agent, a formal FIB agent which uses plainclothes, and more. They use unmarked vehicles. And they have a tactical division with heavily armed FIB agents driving around in Rumpos. Equipment The FIB Agents uses these weapons: * Pistol * Combat Pistol * Heavy Pistol * SMG * Carbine Rifle * Pump Shotgun Vehicles The FIB Agents uses these vehicles: * FIB Buffalo * FIB Granger * Unmarked Cruisers * Any vehicle that is commandeered by the Agents. * Regular Vehicles Gallery aaa.png|An FIB Car fib suv.png|A Fib SUV fib2.png|Other Fib Car FIB SWAT The Federal Investigation Bureau Special Weapons and Tactics (FIB SWAT), also known as the FIB Tactical Team, already appears multiple times in the GTA V storyline. They are a special unit for high-risk missions. In the Federal Law add-on, a FIB SWAT agent and three FIB SWAT vehicles are added. The FIB SWAT is based on the real-life FBI SWAT. They are more accurate with weapons than the local SWAT teams, along with NOOSE TRU, and their equipment detects some improvements compared to the local SWAT teams. FIB SWAT responds during desired levels in Pillbox Hill however can also appear out of these places with FIB Froggers. Equipment FIB SWAT use these weapons: * Pistol * Combat Pistol * Heavy Pistol * SMG * Carbine Rifle *Bullpup Shotgun Vehicles FIB Swat use these Venicles: * FIB Insurgent * FIB Riot * FIB Granger * FIB Frogger(on air) Gallery M5tUAOe.jpg|Two FIB Tactical Units assisting NooSe SEP officers zxdZI76.jpg|FIB Tactical units 20161018025624 1.jpg Vehicles Gallery fbi insur.png|A FIB Insurgent. fib suv.png|A FIB SUV helcopter.png|A FIB Frogger Trivia *Although only generating a FIB Frogger at the desired level it is possible that there are more than 2 at the same time, however this is very rare. *FIB Frogger exists in the original game files however it would never be seen in normal gameplay. *By contracting the orignal game, NOSSE will no longer use the FIB SUV, now those who use are the FIB SWAT and the FIB Agent. FIB Tactical Division Note: This name may not be true since you do not know the real name. FIB Tactical Teams are 4-person FIB Teams that appear in Pillbox Hill, and they are close with the FIB SWAT, and use weapons that other officers usually do not use, they do not appear in realistic mode. Equipment FIB Tactical Teams use these weapons: *Advanced SMG *Pistol *Combat Pistol *Heavy Pistol *Bullpup Shotgun Vehicles FIB Tactical Team use These Venicles: * Unmarked Rumpo Gallery good.png|A Unmarked Rumpo waht the.png|FIB Tactical Team Aaaas.png|A Other Officer Trivia *These officers will not appear in realistic mode for unknown reasons. *Although Unmarked Rumpo is a Noose owned vehicle, The FIB Tactical Team uses this vehicle. *Note: There is a difference between this team and the FIB SWAT. The differences is that this team is new to RDE, and the vehicle they use is Unmarked Rumpo, which is owned by NOOSE. Second,The FIB SWAT is more better equipped and has a tactical uniform, and they are on par with the tactical team. Category:FIB